mundo_sbfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Shadow o Ouriço/Galeria
Essa é uma galeria de Shadow o Ouriço. Galeria Animação conceitual Shadow's Boom.png ITAVTDAH_concept_2.png ITAVTDAH_concept_4.png Arte conceitual Shadow the Hedgehog Boom concept.png Onur-cayli-screenshot123a.jpg SC mini story pencilling 2.jpg Artwork Shadow Sonic boom.png ShadowBoom.png Shadow585.jpg Shadow_Sonic_Boom.png Shadow-2.png Shadow_rank.png Sonic_Dash_2_Shadow_Icon.png Cenas Jogos SBRoL 6-10.jpg|Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric SBRoL 5-10.jpg|Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Shad3.png|Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Shadow ROL.jpg|Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Shad4.png|Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Shad1.png|Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Shad2.png|Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Shadow toy.png|Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal SB Shadow.png|Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal Shad5.png|Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal Shad6.png|Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal Shadow2.JPG|Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal Shadow3.JPG|Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal Shad7.png|Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal SCE-7.png|Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal SCE-8.png|Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal SCE-9.png|Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal SCE-10.png|Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal SCE-11.png|Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal 120RSR!.png|Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom CVz4WRKWIAAdZ3n.jpg|Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom Shadow gotta go fast.jpg|Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom Chaos Blast Dash 2.png|Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom Chadou evento.png|Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom Premiação.png|Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom Eletrocage SD2.png|Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom Buraco no covil.png|Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom Shadow ao trilho.png|Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom Shadow on lair.png|Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom More prize win.png|Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom One prize win.png|Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom Shadow no corredor.png|Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom Shadow's spin dash.png|Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom VacaBot ali.png|Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom Bugadow.png|Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom EnerShadowbeam.png|Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom Escudo; efeito.png|Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom Pausado.png|Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom Ring trail.png|Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom Shadow carregamento.png|Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom Troca-Troca.png|Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom Chaos Blast profile v2.png|Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom Chaos Blast profile.png|Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom Corredor da Equipe Shadow.png|Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom Rank1.png|Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom Shadow in the jungle.png|Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom Shadow's rail.png|Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom Shadow descript.png|Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom Chaos spear SD2.png|Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom Pause Shadow.png|Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom Chaos blast sd2.png|Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom CP SD2.png.jpg|Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom Série de TV This is why you brought me here.png|It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog Let me get you a chair.png|It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog I prefer to stand.png|It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog What was I saying.png|It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog Floppy ear Shadow.png|It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog S1E52 4.png|It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog S1E52 Shadow and Eggman.png|It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog Hmph! I Don't Care!.png|It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog Pfft.png|It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog Silence fool.png|It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog CPVkn VWEAAFGpx.png|It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog ZIPI, ZAPI OU ZOPI.png|It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog I suffered you presence long enough.png|It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog S1E52 Shadow leaving.png|It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog I see no villains.png|It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog Screenshot 2016-09-10 at 12.47.03 PM.png|It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog S1E52 Shadow about to teleport.png|It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog Screenshot 2016-09-10 at 12.18.08 PM.png|It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog Shadow - ataque espiral.png|It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog Screenshot 2016-09-12 at 9.50.09 AM.png|It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog Screenshot 2016-09-12 at 9.52.57 AM.png|It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog Screenshot 2016-09-11 at 11.04.42 PM.png|It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog Screenshot 2016-09-12 at 9.05.04 AM.png|It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog Chaos Controlboom.png|It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog S1E52 Shadow.png|It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog Team Eggman has won.png|It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog It Takes a Village To Defeat a Hedgehog promo.png|It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog Blinded.png|It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog Sonic vs Shadow Da Boom.png|It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog I had him just where I wanted him.png|It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog Dolts like you.png|It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog On my terms.png|It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog We will fight again.png|It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog Mercadoria Shadow figure.png Outros Shadow RoL.jpg|Perfil em Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Navegação Categoria:Galerias Categoria:Galerias de Personagens Categoria:Galerias de Heróis Categoria:Galerias de Vilões Categoria:Galerias de Ouriços Categoria:S